


Milk And Apologies

by princelogical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Late in the evening, Logan has something to tell Parker.





	Milk And Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xaandiir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandiir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silence and Duality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462142) by [xaandiir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandiir/pseuds/xaandiir). 



> So @parkersanders lets me play in the beautiful SAD universe and I literally can’t get over it. :P I’ll never be over my boy,,, Parker,,, I love him more than life itself. I really hope I do him justice.
> 
> You know what’s funny? I’ve progressed to writing fanfics of fanfics… Someday maybe I’ll write a fanfic of a fanfic that’s a fanfic of a fanfic. My brain hurts.

It’s late in the evening and Parker thinks for sure everyone is asleep as he cautiously creeps down the stairs of the mind palace to the kitchen. The quiet is peaceful in an almost eerie way. The television still plays quietly in the living room from where either Patton or Virgil were up watching it- likely Parks and Rec. Parker pulls open then fridge and pulls out the carton of milk, still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

It was the fifth night since… everything had happened. The fifth night Parker had awoken with skin-crawling nightmares. The fifth night Parker was wallowing in self-hatred and fear. The fifth night he’d crept down to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk and quietly creep back up to his room, unnoticed and hope he’d fall back asleep by some miracle.

He tip-toes over to the cabinet and slipped a glass from the shelf. Twists the cap to the carton. Pours the glass. Then, upon placing the carton back in the fridge he hears quiet footsteps creeping through the living room and switching off the television. Parker tenses as he watches, unable to move as Logan walks quietly in the kitchen.

Logan crosses his arms and leans against the entrance to the kitchen. It’s not a direct block of Parker’s escape route; he could always just sink out. However, it’s still a sure sign of confrontation. A confrontation Parker doesn’t want to deal with this late and this shaken.

“What are you doing up so late?” Logan asks quietly.

“I was… thirsty.”

“Ah, I see.” Logan shifts on his feet and looks uncomfortable. Parker just wants to take his stupid glass of milk back up to bed and pretend to be able to sleep in a house full of people who walk on eggshells around each other now. Because of  _him_.

“May I see the carton of milk? I think I am thirsty as well.”

Parker complies, leaning over and pulling open the fridge, eyes will halfway focused on Logan who looks stiffer than an ancient tree with branches so hard and tight, if someone were to push it over, it’d snap into pieces. He hands the carton to Logan who walks over to the cabinet and pulls himself out a glass.

“Well,” Parker says. “Uhm. I’m going back to my room. Goodnight, Logan.”

He makes his way to the entryway and halts as Logan calls, “Parker, wait.”

Parker turns around, pulling the left side of his hoodie closer to his neck.  _Logan, just let me go to **bed**_. “Yeah?”

Logan coughs. “I owe you… an apology.”

“No you don’t,” Parker says quickly. “You really don’t.”

“I do. You have apologized for all of your wrongdoing, however, I must admit that without my initial… foolish decision, you would not have done anything that you have.”

“That’s not true,” Parker says. “I only proved you right- that I was dangerous.”

“The circumstances inflicted upon you were no help.”

“You did what you thought was best for Thomas,” Parker explains, but his heart clenches because  _really_  he doesn’t agree with half of what he’s saying, but if it’ll get Logan to shut up, he’ll say it. Funny how he’d spent all that time in his…  _prison_ wishing so desperately for all Logan’s saying now. But now that Logan’s saying it, it just feels anticlimactic at best. He rained hell on Thomas and everyone. He should be apologizing until the day he dies, not Logan.

“It was not what was best for Thomas, in hindsight. I apologize, Parker. Please do not dispute this.”

Parker draws his finger across the ring around his glass. “I was angry with you for a very long time. I thought of… everything I could do to make you pay. How to make you  _all_  pay. You all shut me away and didn’t-” Parker realizes he’s ranting and his hands are clenching his glass dangerously tight. “I hated you,” he realizes.

Logan looks unmoved. “I deserve that hatred. I made an illogical decision and called it logical. I made that decision… I made it out of fear,” Logan admits. “It was foolish.”

Parker shrugs. “Can’t change the past, can we?”

“No.” Logan finally unscrews the cap and pours himself a glass of milk; 8 ounces exactly. “Do you accept my apology?”

Logan wants  _closure_ , Parker realizes. A bitter part of him doesn’t want to give it to him. But the other part realizes Logan could have held everything Parker did against him. He isn’t; he’s allowing Parker to live; to coexist with everyone. He’s allowing Parker to try to redeem himself.

“Yes,” Parker says. Then adds, “Of course.”

Logan nods, a small gesture of satisfaction with the conclusion. He recaps the milk, slips it in the fridge and shuts it. “Goodnight, Parker.”

“Goodnight, Logan.”

Logan walks quietly out of the kitchen. Parker creeps back to his room and feels something strangely like satisfaction swimming in his gut. As soon as he finishes his glass he sets it by his bedside, turns over, and slowly begins to fall asleep, feeling more peaceful than he had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's doing wacky shit with my blog and I can't see half my posts now. :( So I'm putting a lot of my crap here to archive because I don't wanna lose it.


End file.
